1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stator and a wire winding method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional stators comprise a stator core, an insulating plate, and a plurality of windings. The stator core comprises a plurality of teeth and slots formed between adjacent teeth.
A conventional method for winding a stator comprises setting a plurality of connecting portions inbetween adjacent teeth and wrapping and passing transition wires around and through the connecting portions. However, problems with the method are that transition lines often intersect each other in the case of a three-phase winding, which makes assembly difficult, often causes transition wires to break, and reduces reliability of insulation between phases.